The Drama College
by Maddy20
Summary: Sam, Cat, Jade, Freddie, Beck, and Robbie are all in college now. They are living the sweet life. However drama somehow manages to make it into their loves again. They once thought drama was over, but now they realize that drama is back, but this time it's back as a whole new breed.


Sam grumbled as she felt rough hands shaking her from her sleep. " What? Ugh, go away!" She grumbled before burying her face into her pillow. " Please Sam I need your help." Jade's voice called out desperately. Sam groaned, refusing to move, not even the slightest bit. " Ask someone else for help." Jade sighed as she backed away. An idea instantly came to mind. " Sam, if you help me I'll buy you some chicken legs."

That was enough to pry the blonde teenaged girl from her slumber. " Deal." He said with a nod as she stood up. Jade sighed with relief. " Look Sam," she started, glancing behind her shoulder. " Beck and I got into a fight." She said, glancing over her shoulder once more as if to make sure no one was listening. " I want him back, and I need your help."

Sam groaned as she flailed her arms. " I ain't a love daughter." She grumbled as she fell back down onto the warm couch. Jade sighed, placing her hands on her hips. " Sam, please. I promised chicken legs." Sam furrowed her eyebrows as she debated on whether to choose sleep or food. Of course, she decided to choose food. " Fine, how do you plan to get him back?"

Jade grinned as she neared Sam, sitting down beside her. " Oh it's pretty simple, really." She glanced at her newly french manicured nails before continuing. " What if I got hurt?" Jade asked, glancing at Sam. Sam shriveled her nose. " You getting hurt? Doesn't seem possible."

Jade smirked, she loved how she and Sam had close personalities.

" What if I broke my leg? I'd need someone to carry me." Sam nodded her head as she listened. " Continue!" She said with the wave of her hand as Jade paused. " We're going to show up at his house, and we are going to tell him I broke my leg. And that we need him to take me to my house. I'll have him carry me to my bedroom, and we'll work things out."

Sam gave her a look of confusion. " I barley understood what you said, but as long as I get food I'm in." Jade grinned as she bobbed her head before slowly getting up. " Okay, let's go." She said, grabbing her purse off the couch.

Sam stopped to look towards her and Cat's room. " Should we tell her where we're going?" She asked. Jade quickly shook her head. " No need to, she spent the night at Robbie's. What she sees in him, I don't know."

Sam nodded, she couldn't even believe that she once kissed Robbie. It was obviously just to make Cat mad, and Freddie somewhat jealous.

Sam locked the door behind them before walking towards Jade's car. Her hands fumbled on the handle. " It's freezing out here." She complained as she opened the door. Jade shrugged. " It's not that bad." She said as she turned the keys, causing the car to roar to life.

Sam shut the door as she crawled in the passenger seat. " Well let's hurry and get this over with so I can go home." Jade's eyes glittered. " Hopefully this all works and Beck will be staying at my house tonight."

Jade took a deep breath as they pulled to a stop, a mile away from Beck's house. " Willing to walk a mile?" Jade asked. Sam grind her teeth together. " Of course, I ain't a pansy." She said annoyed as she exited the car.

Jade smiled as they walked. " This shouldn't be so hard. I'm a good actress. One time I pretended that Tori gave me a black eye, just to make her get into trouble. Everyone believed me too."

Sam shoved her hands into her hoodie's pockets as she continued on.

" Are you almost there yet?" She finally complained after a few minutes passed by. " Yeah, actually we are." Jade said, her eyes widening at the sight of Beck's house.

Sam nudged Jade. " Better start pretending, just incase he looks out his window." Jade nodded as she instantly began to limp, struggling to fake cry. " It isn't that easy for me to cry." She grumbled.

" Just think of puppies dying." Sam suggested. Jade's lips remained in a straight line. " Dying puppies make me laugh."

Sam bit her bottom lip as she looked away. " I know what. Whenever I touch my eyes they instantly start watering. Not that it hurts or anything." She said with a cough. " You better not tell anyone though." She warned before lifting her hand closer to her face.

Jade lightly poked both of her eyeballs, causing them to instantly water. Sam smiled at her with admiration. " Good one."

The two girls neared the door, fear burning in their stomachs. " Lean on me." Sam whispered. Jade nodded before leaning most of her weight onto Sam. Jade quickly stabbed at the doorbell. Ring. Ring. Ring.

The doorbell cried throughout the house. " Uh, I'm coming!" A voice called. This voice didn't sound like Beck's though. A small petite girl opened the door. " Hello, may I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Both Jade and Sam took a second to admire this girl's beauty. She was a red head, with her hair in a messy bun. This girl had amazingly flawless skin and long eyelashes. For a second the girls thought that maybe she was younger, but after studying her for awhile they realized she was the same age.

" Um, may I help you?" The girl repeated, her voice less enthusiastic. " No you can't, but Beck can." Jade snapped. The girl nodded her head, mouth open in the shape of an 'o'. " Have you been crying, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Sam groaned. " She's fine! Get Beck, now!" The girl nodded, wide eyed, before turning and disappearing into the house. Within an instant Beck was at the door, carrying a worried expression. " Jade are you okay? What happened?" He asked with worry.

Jade choked back a sob as she fake cried. " I think I broke my leg, or maybe my ankle. Our car broke down a mile back." She said between sobs.

Beck ran a quick hand through his hair as he took in her words. " Here, I know how to tell if you broke it or not." He said reaching out towards her leg. Both Sam and Jade quickly pulled away.

" No, no." Jade whimpered, her stomach burning with fear again. Beck sighed before standing straight. " Fine if you won't let me see it then I'm taking you to the hospital."

Sam and Jade both casted each other worried glances. Jade grunted as she replied. " No, we just need you to take us to my home. I'm not letting you look at, nor am I letting filthy doctors look at it."

Beck threw his head back as he groaned. " Jade why are you so stubborn?" He asked irritated. Jade narrowed her eyes. " Why won't you just give us a ride?"

Beck turned around, disappearing into the house. Within a few seconds he was back with something dangling in his grasp. " Here's the keys, just bring the car back tomorrow Sam." And with that he tossed the keys. Sam outstretched her hands, catching the keys.

The two girls got into the car. Sam started the engine, backing up and exiting the driveway. Jade groaned as she hit her head against the dashboard. " air didn't work!" She grumbled.

Sam shrugged slightly. " Do I still get my chicken legs?" She asked. Jade bobbed her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. " Yes Sam," she finally said at last. " You still get your chicken legs."

Next Week Spoilers;

Something surprises Jade.

Cat finds out something about Robbie.

Freddie and Sam spend some much needed time together.

Someone makes a surprise and unexpected visit.

Down the Road Spoilers;

A couple goes down a rocky road.

Sam considers moving away.

Beck finds out that Jade was faking getting hurt.

An angry Beck confronts Jade.


End file.
